


To A Stare

by prompto



Series: The Way You Look At Me [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke finds college is a little more interesting than before due to a certain professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To A Stare

So far the first year of college had been underwhelming for Yosuke.

He had hated first semester, barely even managing to make a single friend in the five classes he had been enrolled into. After Christmas break, he had been more than dreading to return to his single dorm room and friendless life on campus.

In between classes he would often text his other friends from back in Inaba. Chie and Yukiko had ended up going to the same college about an hour away from town, they still wanted to be able to drive home to see family if needed, and Yukiko would work at the inn on weekends.

Yosuke was staring at the list of new classes he had for this semester. It already felt like it was going to be a long day.

Essentially it was. He liked the first day of classes for the shortness since they were only usually comprised of going over syllabuses and introductions. When he was finally able to head into the last class for the day, he was surprised to see it was in a huge classroom. Taking a seat at the front as he normally did, he set his bag down and waited until the classroom was nearly packed ten minutes later.

When the door opened and a man that looked almost his age walked in, he was more than surprised to see that he went to the front desk instead of heading to one of the seats in the classroom. The chalkboard was then being written on a few moments later, the name Mr. Seta being written in neat strokes.

“Good afternoon. My name is Souji Seta, or in proper collegic terms, Professor Seta. I’m sure you all are already thinking, what the hell is someone my age doing being my professor?” He slipped out of his navy jacket, setting it on the back of the desk chair before moving around more towards the front of the classroom. “In short, I’m a smartass who skipped a few grades and finished college by taking full course loads during every semester as well during summer break.”

There was a soft sound of murmurs throughout the class. Yosuke was suddenly more awake for some reason, his eyes fully set on the figure who had striking silver hair and matching eyes. When he felt that gaze swerve onto him, he almost dropped his pen.

“Now, I would love to hear from all of you, but since this room is packed with nearly a hundred people, I will have to settle with simply asking for you name when you answer a question. I’m great at remembering names.”

Yosuke swallowed, under the dim lighting, he could see the fully evident handsome features that their professor clearly had. The rest of the class was comprised of explaining the outlines of the course, which was nothing too complex since it was a standard English class. Apparently he taught an English class in every level, which meant that Yosuke would have the chance to retake him further along if he liked him enough to do so.

And oh, did Yosuke grow to like him.

He always made sure to sit in the same seat, wanting to be the first to see him when he walked into the room. Every time the professor went through his usual routine of taking off his jacket and pulling out whatever book they were currently reading, he would look up, and at some point Yosuke felt like those grey eyes were always looking at him in those moments.

Yosuke had made sure to read every assignment as thoroughly as he could, taking detailed notes, even trying to come up with interesting questions to ask in class all to get his attention, to have him look at him, to hear him say his name.

_“Mr. Hanamura.”_

It wasn’t exactly his name being said like he wanted it to be, but the attention was enough to send a shock through his body, his heart pounding as he would talk in a way to keep the professor engaged with only him for a minute or two.

The fact that someone who was his teacher getting him so hot and bothered was bad enough, the brutal realization that it was also a man who was fueling his thoughts, driving him to stroke over himself every night, each night becoming filled with dirtier fantasies than the last- it wasn’t a situation that Yosuke had ever imagined himself getting into.

He tried to get his mind on anything else, to stare at porn for hours, but it never got him very far. He’d always get semi-close, feeling like he might finish but never could. Well, he couldn’t until the image of Mr. Seta pushing him down against the desk and fucking him from behind entered his thoughts, then he finished quite quickly.

The way his voice could get nearly monotone yet dive into the deeper tone always had Yosuke leaning on his hand and openly staring and actively listening to every word. When he heard those words and had a glance spared to him, he could feel himself growing hard in the middle of class.

The problem persisted, even so long as after class had finished and most everyone had exited the classroom. He was in the middle of finding a way to work his messenger bag over the front of his body, almost managing to do so when he stood up and turned to see the one that had gotten him in such a state standing right in front of him.

“Did you need to talk to me about something?”

“Oh no uh, just was having trouble with my bag.”

“Do you need some help?”

Yosuke clutched at the front of his bag, shaking his head a little as he could feel his cheeks heat up.

“N-No I’m fine. I won’t keep you.” He started walking past him, feeling eyes on him as he reached the door.

“Well I’m actually done for the day. I would never do night classes.” A smile formed on his lips as he headed to the desk, grabbing his jacket and bag before heading for the door as well.

“Yeah me too. I like having my nights free.”

“To go to the bars I presume?”

Yosuke suddenly felt majorly embarrassed. Yeah sure he went to the bars a few times, but only on his own. The loner sitting at the bar, constantly checking his phone just so he didn’t appear to be alone and lonely. It was pathetic.

“Sometimes, but mostly I just go to my dorm and study.”

“That’s a rare thing to see in these times.” They ended up at the end of the hallway, Yosuke was unsure of what to do as he felt stuck at the way the other was looking at him. “But every now and then it’s good to take a break from studying. Why don’t we go get a drink? I know this bar that’s one of the best in town.”

“Professor Seta you don’t-“

“Call me Souji.”

Yosuke laughed a little nervously. “Right Souji. Well er I mean if you want we can. I’ll warn you now that I’m lame at drinking though.”

“Don’t worry I’m not going to drink much either. I’ve got class in the morning too.”

* * *

 

The bar was one that he hadn’t ventured into yet. He had passed by it the few times he had wondered around town trying to find something to do. It was a nice little place, cozy even. They ended up at the left side of the bar, occupying two of the stools closest to the wall. The bartender seemed to know the professor, and it seemed as if everything was on Souji tonight.

Yosuke couldn’t lie to himself that he felt way too nervous, butterflies erupting in his stomach at the realization that he was actually downing beers with the guy that he had been secretly crushing on for nearly a month now.

Why Professor- er Souji had decided to single him out for a drink was beyond him.

“I’m surprised you don’t have a girlfriend Yosuke. Or do you have one back home?”

“Nah most of the girls back home were set on living their entire life there and most of the girls here aren’t really my type.” Yosuke took a long sip of his beer, feeling himself relax as the alcohol was setting into his system more, it was his third beer.

“I can understand that. I almost got engaged to a girl I met in high school, but once I started college and finished before she had barely even started, well you can imagine it just wasn’t going to work out.”

“Wow. Well have you met anyone since you moved here?”

“Not really. I spent most of last year getting used to the campus and becoming acquainted with all of the staff. Romance just wasn’t an option back then.”

“What about now?”

“I’m not one to go actively looking for a partner, but if it happens, it happens.” Souji let his gaze rest on the other, staring at him as he could see how brown eyes were looking back at him unwavering.

“Yeah I get that.” Yosuke broke the gaze, feeling his heart burst in a weird way that was almost hopeful. “I’m sure you could have anyone you wanted though. You’ve already accomplished so much at such a young age, and you’re…” The words died out in Yosuke’s throat as he realized he was babbling.

“And I’m what?” Souji couldn’t help but to press on, a playful smile on his lips.

“Just really cool and stuff.” Yosuke hid his blush by taking the beer bottle and finishing the warm liquid in a few long sips.

“I’m sure you could find someone too. I can tell you’re going to do very well in college since you’re already applying yourself and you’re very handsome.”

The rest of the evening, Yosuke had to find a way to control his blushing which proved more difficult than he thought since the alcohol kept making him feel hot. At some point he could barely control what words would pass his lips, handsy mannerisms coming into play as he couldn’t stop himself from touching the other’s arm now and again. Souji would smile, taking the touches in stride and turned more in his stool as they were more animated in their conversations, legs brushing together from how they ended up being positioned.

Yosuke thoroughly regretted how far gone he let himself get the next morning. His alarm went off, and he sat up in bed with the most massive of headaches. Barely remembering how he had ended up back in his room, he was relieved at feeling his clothes still on him but then again a little disappointed too. He’d let himself get so drunk that he had to be escorted back to his room, hopefully he was still able to at least walk back without having to lean on the other.

Lying back down, he rubbed at his forehead, deciding today was definitely going to be one of the three skip days he had available. He normally strive for perfect attendance, but today going to class in this state would prove to be more harmful than anything.

The day disappeared as quickly as it had started once Yosuke had fallen back asleep again. When he woke up again, it was past six in the evening. When he finally got around to showering and eating something, he felt immensely better than when he had initially woken up. It was as he sat down at his computer that he found himself replaying the previous night’s events.

It still felt too surreal. He’d actually gotten a chance to go out with his favorite professor, one that he had a major crush on. Yosuke felt like some silly school girl. He could already feel himself blushing as he remembered what a sexy smile Souji had. That was the other thing; they were on a first name basis now.

The next afternoon couldn’t come quick enough, Yosuke was about to jump out of his seat with how eager he was. Whenever a girl entered the room a few minutes before class was about to start, he didn’t think anything about it. It was when the professor entered as well and they both moved behind the desk that he paid closer attention.

“Good afternoon. I’d like everyone to meet my assistant Ai Ebihara. She will be the one who helps me grade all of your tests as well as serving as a stand in for the days that I am unable to come to class. She will also be sitting in some of the classes.”

Yosuke felt a sudden stab of worry. It prickled through him, making him feel sick almost. She was beautiful; there was no other way to describe her. Long, blonde hair, light brown eyes, and a small frame. As she gave the professor a smile in return, she moved to take a seat at another chair that was now near the desk.

The entire time, Yosuke could see how Souji never looked at him. He’d raise his hand to answer a question, only to be passed over for another student. He’d try to ask a question only to be told to save all questions for the end of class. It seemed like he had become just another student in the crowd in Souji’s…Professor Seta’s eyes.

The lecture ended after the longest two hours of his life. Yosuke was nearly furious, feeling far too hurt to even linger around as he normally did just to catch more glimpses of the professor. When he went to head for the exit, he suddenly heard that voice.

“Mr. Hanamura, I need to speak with you once everyone leaves.”

Yosuke was stuck as he tensed up from the request. Standing near the side of the door, he stared at the wall, hearing the commotion of students as they were all filing out.

“Do you need me to do anything else today?”

“No you can leave, thank you.” Souji was erasing the board as his assistant gathered her things and began to leave.

“All right, see you tomorrow.”

Within two minutes time the final sound of the door closing echoed throughout the now empty classroom. Yosuke was still staring at the wall, almost turned away from the other completely as he felt his heart suddenly race from the anger he felt. He was nervous but still mad than anything. Though he had no right to be, he was angrier at himself for letting himself believe that there was any sort of possibility. Mind the restriction of it being a student teacher scenario, the fact that he had no concrete evidence that the other was even into men also played a factor.

“Ai is a great assistant, but she had a tendency of getting into other people’s business.” Souji stated softly as he turned away from the chalkboard to look over. Sensing what was amiss, he took a few steps forward. “And what I mean by that is, she can be quite a gossip, especially when it comes to the staff.”

Yosuke fidgeted with the strap of his bag, trying not to let his anger show too much in his words but it still did. “So what does that even have to do with me staying after class?”

“Everything.” Souji continued moving forward, stopping directly behind of the brunette. “You’re smart enough to read between the lines aren’t you?”

Nothing was ever so simple with Souji. Sure Yosuke might’ve been smart, but it was clear that Souji was smarter. Yosuke was too blinded by his anger and frustration, about ready to turn around and yell at how stupid the cryptic words were becoming. “Look I’m really not in the mood for this shit-“

The sudden heat of a breath being released along his neck made him stop midsentence. A subtle sound of unzipping was heard, and then a low, ragged breathing was felt again along his neck. The idea of what just might be occurring made any anger Yosuke had completely fade away, and within five seconds he could feel a problem stirring down below.

“Yosuke…” Souji spoke hotly at a fair skin neck, moving his hand to stroke over himself prominently as he let a trace of pre-cum run at the tip of his thumb and coat over his length. As he started moving his hand faster, a gentle smacking sound was starting to be heard. “Do you know what I’m in the mood for?”

Yosuke bit his lip, making a split second decision as he dropped his bag to the floor, turning around to see the sight of the hottest thing ever. His favorite professor was jerking himself off right in front of him and  _because_ of him. Feeling his fantasy slip into reality, Yosuke moved down to his knees, pushing the other’s hand away to grab at the hilt in its place before licking at the tip that was leaking with more pre-cum.

Souji groaned lowly as he felt the warm mouth moving onto him now, his hips almost twitching forward in response. He was sure Yosuke had never done this sort of thing before, but regardless, his mouth felt better than anyone else’s ever had. As all of him was licked up and down by the flick of a tongue, he found himself moving his hand into brown hair, unconsciously forcing that mouth move over him which made Yosuke falter a little in a reflex but afterward he seemed more than eager to give into.

“She can’t know…” Souji muttered uneasily. “…I can’t show you favoritism in class or she’ll know…”

Yosuke heard the words, barely acknowledging the meaning behind them as he moaned from seeing how hot and wrapped up in the pleasure Souji was getting.

“If I look you like I normally do…” Any words after that lost any sort of coherent meaning. Souji gripped more at the hair in his hands, the mouth moving over his dick becoming a faster pace that had him being pushed closer to the edge.

Yosuke never thought he would find himself being so eager to have a man cum in his presence much less in his mouth. His moans became more frequent upon seeing Souji’s reaction to the added sensation. Pushing his mouth quicker and sucking harder, he felt the pulsation as he clamped his mouth down roughly, licking at the tip as if to edge him to give in.

The rough, tight heat from that mouth that he had found to be too pretty and how brown eyes were staring up at him made him grasp at brown hair as he felt himself start to release. It was too much, too intense, and feeling how every bit of his cum was being swallowed in slow successions by Yosuke made Souji moan his name, staring at him the entire time.

Yosuke moved back slowly after he felt the other had finished completely. Wiping stray bits of saliva from his lips, he stood up a little shakily at first.

“I think we should head back to my apartment.” Souji said as he still had a glazed look of desire in his eyes even after that.

“It’s off campus right?”

“Yes. No one can know.” Souji stated again as he recomposed himself. Somehow that made the temptation to do more even greater.

Yosuke had just as an intense a look as he picked up his bag and waited for the other to walk next to him. “Better keep me quiet then.”

“Mmm I somehow think that won’t be a problem.”

Souji came to find out that he really didn’t like making Yosuke be quiet all that much. It was funner when he wasn’t. Especially after class when everyone left and they’d end up having sex on the desk.

That was one of their favorites.

_~ fin._


End file.
